


【ygo vrains/Ai游】 —Babel Ⅰ—

by Chuanxiao



Series: YGO VRAINS [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuanxiao/pseuds/Chuanxiao
Summary: 2017/11/25ai游，触手，r18，半强迫，有逆向行为洁癖注意
Relationships: Ai | Ignis/Fujiki Yuusaku, Ai/游作
Series: YGO VRAINS [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845928
Kudos: 4





	【ygo vrains/Ai游】 —Babel Ⅰ—

**Author's Note:**

> 2017/11/25  
>    
>  ai游，触手，r18，半强迫，有逆向行为洁癖注意

“唔……！”

“太狡猾啦，playmaker大人，原来你只有这种时候才会变得可爱起来吗？”

用有些赖里赖气的声音说着，身上有着深紫色纹路的巨大怪物六片宽大的翼手各自抚摸抱缠住了少年的身体。

双手双脚都被束缚住压在床上的藤木游作微微咬牙，尽量先不去考虑数据风暴到底是什么东西为什么可以在现实世界中具现化——眼前被扒了一半衣服的状况正警示着他情况很不妙。

但刚从link vrains里登出很是疲惫的他却根本没有还手之力。事实上也是刚刚他在登陆室里登出后，伊格尼斯便像看准了时机一样突然冒了出来完全不管他什么反应连捆带拖地就把他摁到了他简陋的折叠床上。

游作本来实在是懒得搭理伊格尼斯的，他瘫在床上喘了会儿气，这次行动真的把他累坏了，却没想到伊格尼斯的两片翼手一扬，分别抓住他衬衫的一边衣襟，稍一用力，衬衫扣子就随着一阵棉线的断裂声噼噼啪啪地全都飞了出去。

“？！”感觉到不对劲的游作这才瞪眼看向伊格尼斯，“……你干什么？”

回应他的是连带着校服一起，贴身穿的衬衫被伊格尼斯整个朝上掀了过去。

上半身大片的肌肤就直接暴露在了冰凉的空气中。游作大骇，下意识地想要缩起身体，却被伊格尼斯紧紧抓住了手脚。

“你要干什么？！”游作愣了愣，先前因为疲惫而有些迟钝了的思维渐渐转了过来，“放开！”

一向话痨的伊格尼斯这回却反常地一声不吭，宽大的翼手像人类的手臂般圈住游作精瘦的腰杆，他巨大的金色独眼微微眯了起来。

……AI会中病毒么？

游作一阵发懵。

应该不会吧？可是这算什么？

“playmaker大人想知道我要做什么么？”伊格尼斯终于说话了。

游作面色不善地怒视他。

“……看来还真的是不知道。”灿金色的独眼突然弯弯地笑成一副格外滑稽的样子，伊格尼斯笑得一张大嘴的嘴角直咧到耳根——假设他有耳朵的话。“呐呐，如果我说我要吃掉playmaker大人呐？”

……生气了？游作皱了皱眉。

已经有很长时间了，伊格尼斯在现实中都不会叫他playmaker，就连link vrains里都不是很常听到了。这家伙似乎是喜欢叫他本名觉得能更亲切点的来着。

现在突然又这么叫他，而且这个样子，是生气了么？

游作只觉得莫名其妙。

“不可能。”看着伊格尼斯那张黑洞洞的大嘴，游作本来就皱起来了的眉皱得更紧了，“第一，你现在仍然是我手里的人质；第二，就凭你根本对付不了汉诺；第三，就算你是想吃掉我……”游作的表情变得有些怪异起来。

就算要吃掉我……也不用脱衣服吧。

所以游作渐渐地有点发觉到不对劲了。

认真听了他的发言的伊格尼斯再次笑了起来:“playmaker大人总是这么能说呐~可是这次你错了呦。”一片翼手似是温柔地抚摸上游作的脸颊，伊格尼斯金色的独眼弯弯的满是笑意，“人家这次可是真的——打算吃掉游作了呦。”翼手前段火焰般浮摇的数据结点的亮紫色映亮了游作孔雀绿色的眼瞳。

游作有些愣住了。

少年漂亮的孔雀绿色眼瞳一眨不眨地看着眼前紫黑色异形的怪物，面容上闪过了一丝困惑。

link sense告诉他伊格尼斯绝对不是要做会危及他性命的事……不，还是说伊格尼斯所说的吃并不是他所理解的……？

还没等他把在脑中罗列出各种可能性挨个排除掉，伊格尼斯的动作就让他全身的汗毛都倒竖了起来。

“首先~从这里开始~”伊格尼斯一边用贱兮兮的声音说着，一边伸出了两条触手围了上去，冰凉光滑的物体在游作的腰上绕了一圈之后找上了他胸前的两点。

“唔！”身体上突如其来的陌生感触让游作没忍住低哼了一声，随即全身的肌肉就条件反射地绷紧了。

即使是被伊格尼斯调侃着可爱，游作也还是没有明白对方的意思，只觉得好像被戏耍了。被控制下差不多半裸着身体的状态本就已经让他非常不适了，更别提乳头还被恶意地挤压揉捏着，他嫌恶的情绪多到几近愤怒了。猛地绷紧了腰身，他用力地挣扎了几下，结果完全没有一点挣脱的迹象。

“你给我放开！”游作这下真的生气了，他一向讨厌和别人有身体接触，更别提这种恶作剧——

脑中突然划过的某个想法像电流蹿过他的身体一样惊得他猛地僵住。

不……等等……

这该不会是……？

“呀嘞？playmaker大人终于明白点什么了么？”看着游作的反应由反抗突然变得呆住，伊格尼斯歪了歪头，“还真是迟钝呢，一点儿都不像个十六岁的高中生啊。”

游作震惊地微微张大了眼睛看向伊格尼斯。

开什么玩笑。

他是男性啊……什么不像十六岁的高中生……他这种立场，谁会一下就想到这种事情啊？

而且对方还是一个人工智能ai？！

“是playmaker大人吃惊的表情呢，很少见哦。”看着一脸惊色的游作，伊格尼斯笑嘻嘻地说道。“好啦，既然playmaker大人已经知道了，那就更好办啦~嗯……稍微调整一下。”没等游作从震惊中反应过来，眼前的伊格尼斯的本体数据就随着一阵波动，在他眼前很快地变化成了他在link vrains里playmaker的形态。

不一样的是这样的playmaker的眼睛仍是边缘带着紫色弧光的橙金色，六条宽大的翼手从他的后背尾椎处伸出来，仍旧一点都不放松地压制着游作。“这样就能好好地亲吻游作了呢。”这样说着，伊格尼斯低头，轻轻地在游作的锁骨上亲了一下。

“？！”游作再次僵住，随即便立刻睁大眼睛愤怒地瞪向伊格尼斯，“给我换掉！”

伊格尼斯单竖起食指左右摆了摆，露出和playmaker那张冷峻的面孔完全不符的轻佻表情:“嗯~那可不行~我可不想别人的模样碰到我家playmaker大人呢~”

“……！”游作真的有点被吓到了，他愣了好一会儿，才突然使劲曲起膝盖朝上踢过去，却被伊格尼斯用力拽住摁回了床上。

“死开！”游作大怒，骂人。

“我不会松手的哦，playmaker大人。”伊格尼斯一脸皮笑肉不笑的表情。

“……”游作咬牙，孔雀绿色的眼瞳中满是怒意。

两者僵持了片刻。

“好嘛~”伊格尼斯突然语气活泼地开口打破了僵局，“本来想随自己开心的，但是小游作的话果然还是应该从最普通基础的做起呢，那我们开始喽~”说着双手合十歪头做了一个少女似的可爱动作。

游作愤怒地扭过了头去不想看他。

看着游作的反应，伊格尼斯笑得更开心了:“游作其实很容易害羞呢~”游作不看他也没关系，他俯身贴近到游作的耳边，模拟的数据体居然也能呼出温热的气息，“因为playmaker的形象一直都代表了游作真实的心意和想法，所以游作都不好意思看我了对不对？”

一边说着，伊格尼斯轻轻亲吻着游作白皙的耳廓，就在游作刚想张嘴骂人的时候突然张嘴咬了下去。

“闭……唔！”敏感的耳廓被有些锋利的齿尖轻轻撕咬，游作的身体一阵颤栗。咬牙狠力挣动了一下，当然仍旧挣不开，“你给我停下！”声音里都带上了一丝不稳的颤音。

滑溜的舌尖顺着耳廓的形状舔舐了一圈，再带着满满的色情意味钻进了耳洞。黏腻的声音在耳间伴着温热的触感响起，游作的耳朵不受控制地染上了粉红色。

“好凶哦。 ”伊格尼斯松开嘴靠在游作锁骨边，playmaker的脸歪了歪朝上看向游作，“游作总是这样，嘴巴又毒，态度又差劲……所以要惩罚游作呢。”低头在少年白皙的脖颈上用力地咬下，怀里的身体立刻猛地一颤。

“……AI！”游作怒喝，孔雀绿色的眼眸里瞳孔缩紧，凌厉的眉峰间满满地都是怒意——“游作现在也知道生气了？”伊格尼斯的声音却突然变得怪异起来，“那游作怎么不知道别人生气了呢？”

“……什么？”游作有些愣了愣，但很快就只剩下一脸的怒色，“你要是还不停下等下我就真的拆了你！”

“如果游作总是这么让人生气又担心的话——那还不如趁早拆掉我哦。”伊格尼斯阴沉的语气让游作愣住了。但还没等他想通，脖颈上牙齿和唇舌的触感就又让他浑身一抖。

伊格尼斯慢慢地拿鼻尖蹭着游作的颈侧，呼吸间喷吐出的热气把少年的肌肤一寸寸熏染上诱人的粉红色。

身体上传来的陌生悸动让游作下意识地咬紧了牙，他厌恶地偏着头闭上眼睛，却很快就因为失去视觉后变得更敏感的触觉又睁开了眼，最后只好盯着墙皮脱落的天花板胡思乱想试图强行忽略掉在自己身上作乱的某个家伙。

反正他又不是女孩子，他就不信AI还能搞得有多过分。但为什么这家伙的数据什么都模拟得出来？这种温度触感甚至是呼吸间带有的水汽……还是因为自己的link sense的原因？他完全分不清，也不想去分清……

正胡思乱想着，肩膀上突然传来一阵尖锐的痛感让他倒吸了一口凉气。“……游作跑神了哦。”用冷漠的语气说着话的伊格尼斯，伸出舌尖轻轻舔了舔游作肩膀上被他咬得有些渗血了的牙印。

“你玩够了没？”游作眼神下瞟，冷冷地俯视向趴在他身上那张带着陌生神情的熟悉面孔。

“怎么？不行么？”伊格尼斯一副无辜的样子，“我以为既然游作自己都不爱惜自己的话，那我把游作弄伤了也是无所谓的事呢。”

游作的目光一凛，什么都没说。

那双边缘带着紫色弧光的橙金色的眼睛，眼底的神色被流散的数据悉数掩去，游作看不见他在想什么。

怪异的不安感却包围了他。

……到头来，只是因为自己今天过于冒险的行动把这家伙惹生气了？

但这又不是第一次了，再说了，不这样做的话——

伊格尼斯的动作开始顺着游作的脖子往下滑。

就连锁骨上也刺痛着被留下了殷红的印记，游作有点担心会不会被草薙哥看到了。

“啊啊……”伊格尼斯抬起了头，一脸不高兴的表情，“游作一直在走神，很不礼貌哎。”他垂眼，拿手指捏了捏游作胸前早就被蹂躏得红肿起来的乳尖。

“……！”在什么都清楚的情况下被人用手碰了那种地方，游作暴赧，下意识地往后缩了下身子，当然并没什么用。他嘴上虽然一直冷言冷语，思维也还清楚，可身体却开始暴露他的真实感受。

注意到游作的反应，伊格尼斯更是变本加厉地俯身去用唇舌玩弄起那个脆弱的部位。

“住手……唔！”比起之前被无机质的触手蹂躏，游作似乎是对温热湿润的唇舌要更敏感一些，没忍住从喉咙里溢出的低音让他脸红得更厉害了，诱人的粉色一直蔓延到脖子下面。

身体被触碰过的地方仿佛全都变得不属于自己了般，热度由被触碰过的地方扩散开——仿佛身体深处有什么东西渐渐被唤醒了，怪异的感觉让游作不由得有些紧张起来。

而紧张之下高度集中的注意力则导致他的感知越发的清晰，由身上传过来的如同轻微电流划过般的快感让他的身体不受控制地微微震颤起来。身体的反应太过羞耻，他简直想死的心都有了。

playmaker修长的手掌隔着裤子抚过游作的大腿。

“……你是变态么？”游作咬牙切齿。

伊格尼斯唰地拉下了他的裤链。

“！”游作还是没忍住，整个身体猛地弹了一下，力气之大吓得伊格尼斯差点没抓住他。

虽然很吃惊于游作居然还有这么大的力气挣扎，但伊格尼斯最后还是没管少年立刻就扭得发红的手脚腕，他动作不疾不徐地把游作的底裤扒了下来。

最后的一点儿遮羞布都被剥掉的瞬间，游作反而不再动了。

“……住手。AI，我不会再做危险的事了。”少年一向坚定的声线里带上了一丝几不可闻的颤抖。

“……这个时候才说这种话，playmaker大人，太晚了呦~”握住了游作的性器的伊格尼斯用playmaker的脸做出了一个嘲讽味十足的表情，“更何况这种时候playmaker大人的话的可信度实在是有待考证呢。”说罢低下头。

“AI！！”游作全身的汗毛几乎瞬间炸竖起来。

明明应该只是无机质的数据才对……却有着火热的温度和湿润的水汽，包覆住他性器的口腔湿热柔软，也能感觉到有些尖锐的牙齿，沿着柱身滑过的舌头带来的刺激几乎是立刻就搅乱了游作所有的思考能力。

“游作硬了哦……”

不对不对，停……停下——

伊格尼斯突然把整个性器都深深含了下去。

“！！”在突然急喘而出一口气之前游作咬住了自己的嘴唇。

playmaker模样的AI的喉咙在抽动着，滑动的舌头软软地不停地舔过柱身……从来都没有经历过这种事的游作的呼吸忍不住变得粗急起来。

简直……荒唐……游作脑中仅存的一点思考能力这样想到。

“唔……咳咳、咳……还真是会呛到啊。”过了一会好像是实在忍不住了，伊格尼斯吐出游作的性器咳了好几下，“人类的身体这么奇怪的啊。”他自言自语般嘟囔着。

终于被放开了的游作自己都没注意到地长舒了口气，再过一会儿他可能就忍不住了……可这想法还没过一秒，伊格尼斯就再次迎上来低下了头。

“够了！AI！”少年不知是愤怒还是紧张或是其他原因导致胸膛急促地起伏，被摁在床上不得动弹的手难耐地握紧了。

伊格尼斯的伸出的触手软绵绵地贴着游作的肌肤抚了上去，冰凉的触手划过的地方带来如同电流般的刺激感划过游作的意识。

不……不行……

“……游作，这个……叫口交哦。”

思考一次又一次地被打断，身体上越来越强烈的快感开始剥离他的理智，腰部不知不觉间就已经颤抖着开始有些危险的挺动。

伊格尼斯坏心眼地半含着他的性器朝上吹起了热气，湿热的气息让他濒临失控。

“……”游作咬着嘴唇强忍着急促的喘息眼睛直直地盯着天花板，“……我不会说谎的……AI。”他嗓音低哑地说。

反倒是你……骗了我多少次了？

“我知道啊。”在游作怔愣的目光中AI金色的眼睛弯弯一笑，“但playmaker大人呢，总是要逞强——然后就一定会忘了的吧？”虽然笑着说着，但那笑意却还未到眼尾就已消失，“早就已经不止一次这样了，不是么？”他再次低头亲了亲游作的性器顶端，伸出舌尖舔了舔嘴唇上沾到的液体一副意犹未尽的样子。

然后从脚尖往上，playmaker身上的数据在水花般翻转之下变作赤裸的肌肤呈现。

“你？！”游作睁大了眼，随即又意识到不对而无声地咬牙扭头转开视线。原本为了方便，也是Link Vrains里默认允许的系统设置，playmaker的模型设计是没有性器官的，现在伊格尼斯却全都加上了。

本来playmaker的身体就是他按照比现在的自己大两三岁左右的模样用自己的数据设定的……

“听说可以这样哦……貌似还挺有趣的样子。”伊格尼斯稍稍起身往上，双腿跨到游作胯部两侧的位置——

“你干什么？！”意识到伊格尼斯的动作的游作有点发懵，他下意识地又开始挣扎了。

“这、样——”

游作没忍住，倒吸一口凉气。

伊格尼斯直接坐了上去。

为什么偏要用他的虚拟形象……

playmaker原本棱角分明的冷漠脸庞上再次露出了不怀好意的笑容。

他半俯下身体，双手撑在游作腰边，咬了咬游作胸前早就被玩弄得硬挺红润的乳尖，“下次带游作在link vrains里玩好了，综合数据来看playmaker的身体和装扮都相当地适合这种演出呢。”下身开始律动。

“……！”游作猛地一个扭头几乎是撞在床板上，拧在一起的眉心显示他正忍受着前所未有的快感冲击。

“……嗯……？好像不太对哦。”伊格尼斯却突然停了下来，他屈起食指的指节抵在下巴上，歪头看着躺在他身下紧紧咬着牙关脸色绯红不愿和他对视的少年眨了眨眼睛，“对游作的话……果然还是要这样？”冰凉的触手突然从腿上绕上去蜿蜒向上，游作的眼睛顿时睁大了。

触手在少年细嫩的大腿根部揉搓了起来，私处传来的陌生快感和危机感让游作顿时有些慌了神。

干什么？这、这样不对吧……

“看来还是这样比较对。”伊格尼斯坏笑着吹了个口哨。股间的触手突然变得湿滑起来，把本来干净的大腿间全都弄得黏糊糊滑溜溜的，游作还没来得及发怒骂人，一只触手就突然在他后穴上一滑，挤了进去。

“唔！”游作的全身都猛地一颤，冰凉湿滑的触手突然进入那里，强烈的羞耻感和愤怒让他脸色涨红，“你干什么？！……出来！”居然在那种地方……

“那怎么行呢~这才刚开始呢……游作酱~”AI坏笑着低头亲了一下游作的鼻尖，“啊啦，居然才发现游作这么可爱的呢”触手又往里面伸入了一点。

“停下……住手！”游作这次真的慌了，后穴里奇怪的感觉让他全身的鸡皮疙瘩都起了一层，“停下！你还有什么不满的？用这种方式羞辱我你很得意么？！”

“倒不是很得意啦……不过得意的话确实也有一点哦，毕竟只有我才能让游作变成这么可爱的样子嘛。”伊格尼斯笑嘻嘻地说道，“我明明什么快感都感觉不到，却能好好地把游作弄得一团乱，我这不是很厉害嘛。”触手在里面突然顶了一下。

“嗯！”游作的身体忍不住颤抖起来，“不……等等……”

“而且我也不是打算羞辱游作呀，网上都说这样做能让人变得快乐起来呢，游作总是很不开心，连晚上睡觉都睡不安稳，我都知道的哦。”滑溜的触手不紧不慢地慢慢撑开着小穴。

早知道他就应该把这家伙的网络浏览权限都关掉……游作混乱地想到。

所以……这算什么啊？！

“我想让游作开心起来呢。”

“唔……啊！”当触手压上了那内里某一点的时候，少年终于忍不住叫出了声，随即又因为过于羞耻而紧紧地咬住了自己的下唇。

橙金色眼瞳的playmaker轻轻哼着调子，动手解开了早就失去了本来的作用挂在游作脖子上的领带，“但是游作太让人生气了，所以稍稍惩罚一下也是应当的吧。”他慢悠悠地把游作的双手手腕拿领带绑在了一起。

“……反正游作以后也一定会遇到特别的人，然后那个人也会在意游作，迟早都一定会做这种事情的吧……我很不高兴哦，一想到这样就会觉得酸溜溜的，也不知道是为什么。”他低下头，亲了亲少年紧闭的眼睛的眼尾。

“闭、闭嘴……”冰凉软韧的触手不停地蠕动着渐渐被肠道的温度同化。

“就觉得……这种事情的话，一定要抢过来先和游作做到呢。”在内里用力地顶进去。

“嗯！”游作唰地大大睁开了那双孔雀绿色的眼睛。微微颤抖着，恐慌之下的快感冲击得更凶了，游作不知所措的茫然眼神让伊格尼斯有点意外地挑了挑眉。

什么啊……这算什么——

伊格尼斯靠着观察游作越来越明显的反应在少年的身体里寻找着那个据说能带来很厉害的快感的特殊点——在找到之后就一次又一次准确地顶上去。

……所以——你果然是活着的么——

“唔……不、不行……”游作突然使劲地摇起头，“住手！AI！住手——”伊格尼斯惊奇地看着游作白皙地肌肤渐渐都染上粉红色——

“——停下！快给我——”喊到最后的尾音已经变成了失控的叫声，游作的身体突然绷紧，身体里前所未有的热度突然不受控制地爆发开，白浊的液体失控地从少年挺立的性器顶端喷溅出来。

“啊啦啦？高潮了嘛？”伊格尼斯歪了歪头，“游作酱很敏感的嘛。”说着他调整了一下在游作后穴里搅得湿哒哒的触手，暂时安静了下来。

射精持续了有一会儿，伊格尼斯等着他，看着少年软下来的下身露出很是感兴趣的表情，小穴里的触手又动了动。

“嗯……”被后穴里的动作刺激到，游作的身体颤了颤，但仍强忍着咬牙闭眼喘息。

粉色很快就从少年体型清瘦匀称的身体上褪了下去，再睁开眼时那双孔雀绿色的眼睛冷得就像是刚从冰水里捞上来的。

“够了么？出去。”游作冷冷地开口，但嗓音里细微的哑音出卖了他。

“……游作这么快就恢复过来了？”伊格尼斯看着躺在他身下被他搞得一片狼藉的少年，皱了皱眉，“还是很凶啊，网上说操到爽的话可以让对方什么都答应的来着，看来还得继续？”“什——？！”没等游作说什么，后穴里的触手就再次模拟起性交的动作抽插起来。

“唔？！”少年不可置信地睁大了眼，“AI你——”被狠狠插到深处爆发出来的快感打断了他要说的话。

“游作刚刚那是第一次吧？”伊格尼斯又开始笑嘻嘻的了，“很不错呦，很厉害的呢。”

游作恶狠狠地瞪着他，咬牙忍住潮水般一波比一波强烈地扑上来的快感。

“呐，游作——”“闭嘴！”打断了伊格尼斯想继续说下去的话，游作近乎失控地骂道，“谁会信你唔……”伊格尼斯欺身下去堵住了游作的嘴。

游作的内心横梗着稍加触碰就会疼痛不已的巨大伤痕，所以拒绝任何人走近他的内心以免带来难以承受的痛苦——由此导致的口气心非可不算少了。

但是他不懂啊，就算再怎么聪明狡猾，他也只是一个ai而已。

最多只能像现在这样的——用拷贝来的大量数据，统计设计出最缠绵的深吻方式——把少年口腔里的所有空气与液体一点、一点一点地全部榨干。

因为这是获取快乐最直接的方式——这可是你们人类说的。

恼羞成怒的少年在被吻得几近天旋地转之前努力抓回了最后一丝清明，对侵入他嘴里的那条滑溜溜的舌头狠狠地咬了下去。

那双橙金色的眼睛离他太近了，近得他想逃。

伊格尼斯眨了眨眼，他接收到了代表疼痛的数据信号。

……可惜他并不知道疼痛实际上是什么样的哦。

于是继续加深了这个吻直到身下的人因为呼吸不畅甚至开始无意识地低吟。

终于被放开了的时候游作的双眼一阵失神，带着吻痕的胸膛急剧起伏喘息着，涎水顺着嘴角滑下去。趁着这个时候，伊格尼斯把折腾了游作半天的触手抽了出来。

这个在一些方面有些早熟的16岁的少年是个动不动就把他当成筹码的绑匪。

“……哈……唔啊！”在后穴的空虚感中找回理智之前，playmaker的性器毫无怜悯之意地撞进了游作的身体。少年的身体被顶得猛地往上耸动了一下，喉间溢出的呻吟像快断气般。

总是不近人情的冷漠，从头到脚都包围着生人勿近的气场，拥有让人惊叹的强力与智慧，却在无数次的午夜梦回中惊醒。

前戏很足，尽管伊格尼斯这会儿并不怎么温柔也没让少年感到难受，抽插中潮水般的快感倒是很快就让少年彻底沦陷了，他扭动着绑在一起的双手掩住自己的眼睛，尽管紧紧咬住了自己的嘴唇，却还是有声音无意识地泄露出来。

AI伸手挡开游作的手臂板正他的脸，拿手指撬开了游作咬紧下唇的牙齿。“啊啦，游作，你这样会憋坏的。”游作紧紧皱着眉眼神迷乱地瞪向他。

这双孔雀绿色的眼睛总是锋芒毕露危险如淬毒剑锋，而现在生理性的泪水让它看起来就像是透彻晶亮的宝石。

——应该是非常美的吧？伊格尼斯这么想着。

于是撞了上去。

被扳着嘴合不上，少年一口气硬是憋在喉咙里，却在被撞到那个对的点的时候崩溃地叫了出来。

“……唔……唔啊——！”游作的腰身失控地扭动起来。

——是不是也非常可爱呢？伊格尼斯眯起眼睛。

游作的后脑无意识地在床上磨着，深蓝色的发丝全都揉乱了，浅粉蓝色的额发也全都散乱开。

“……AI……停、停啊——”混乱间的语句全都破碎成了断续的气音和低哑的呻吟。

playmaker的面孔温柔地笑了起来，他低头想吻游作颤抖着张开了的双唇，想了想还是只亲了亲他的嘴角。

——声音也许也很诱人。

游作的声音抖得厉害，几乎带上了哽咽的味道。

“慢……唔、慢一点……”游作梗着脖子仰头，挺起的腰身颤抖着，从眼角滑落的泪水把鬓角的发丝都打湿了。

伊格尼斯摸了摸他红热的脸颊，想了想，说:“叫我名字才行哦。”

在凌乱的喘息和低吟间狠狠摆了一下头，游作眨着眼睛，泪水徒劳地滑落。他大概是听到了，可混乱的大脑却做不了任何思考。

“……就是嘛，游作也应该给我看一点别人都没看过的样子嘛。”伊格尼斯这样嘟嘟囔囔着。

“既然说我是你的人质，干嘛动不动就把我自己丢在家啊，本来就是只能看着你一个人的状态——游作你却随便和别人在一起，太不公平了吧——”一边不满着，一边深深地插进去用力地压在了那个要命的位置上。

“……唔！不行——AI、AI啊啊啊——”快感超出了所能承受的范围，少年纤细的身体再次全都染上动情的粉色，再次被插到高潮，游作使劲摇着头，下身喷出来的乳白把两人的腰腹间都溅满了。

“哈啊——唔……”顺着臀缝淌下去的太多液体把铺在身下的被子都打湿了。

游作的眼睛失神地睁大着，胸膛急剧起伏，叫声到最后只剩下气流在喉间短短的急喘，AI帮他抹去嘴角滑下的来不及吞咽的唾液，“所以怎么说，也应该补偿人家一下嘛。”

“……哈……你……给我闭嘴。”喘了好一会儿，才从失神中转醒过来的游作斜眼就瞪向AI。

伊格尼斯一脸赖皮地又笑起来了:“看来还要继续？”游作一愣，但瘫软无力的身体实在是做不出什么有效的反抗了，只有在被那热烫再次贯穿的时候整个人都因为刺激弹了起来。

“等等！AI……唔啊——”刚高潮过的身体敏感得要命，根本受不住这种冲击，在对方下下都到底的猛攻之下游作的声音几乎立刻就又带上了哭腔，“停、停一下啊啊——”连脚都在床上不停地蹭着。

“嗯嗯，还是这样可爱一点嘛。”伊格尼斯歪着头看着游作笑。

“……AI！AI——啊啊、哈啊——”因为太过难耐，甚至蜷在伊格尼斯的怀里使劲蹭着，像撒娇一样不停地叫着对方的名字，。

“……果然很高兴游作这样叫我的名字呢。”伊格尼斯想了想，决定暂时放过游作一点放轻了些动作。

“哈……哈啊……”

伊格尼斯眨了眨橙金色的眼睛，抬手帮游作理了理贴在脸上汗湿的的发丝。“呐，游作。”

“从revolver那次逃出来之后，我真的差不多什么记忆都没有了哦。我逃去过很多的网络区域，最后的Link Vrains也没什么不同。”

所有的网络数据我都明白它们的构成，但都一样的陌生。

“……啊游作你又不听人说话！”“哈……啊啊——”

游作给我起了名字，虽然你也是随随便便就起了。

哭红了眼角的少年失了神地呻吟着，清瘦精致的身形颤抖得厉害。

不过这样应该是很快乐的吧？

“但是能呆在游作身边……真是太好了呢。”

他低下头去轻轻吻上少年的嘴角。

所以——别再弄伤自己了啊。

冒着那样的危险。

如果再这样的话，我宁愿把你的身体抢过来当做我的——也无法忍受你这样轻视自己啊。


End file.
